Network traffic latency may have a direct impact on performance for a large number of applications. Monitoring network traffic latency would enable a network operator(s) to identify an issue(s) and take corrective actions, if necessary. Some metrics provided by given network hardware may provide minimum, maximum and average latency values, which may not be directly used to identify issues